dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Mountain
Wikipedia Link Dexterity and Strength checks occur more often in the mountains. List of Encounters Level 1 NAME came to an old suspension bridge made of rope and boards. Unfortunately it had snapped and was laying flat against the far side of the gorge. NAME took his/her grappling hook and fifty feet of rope out of his/her pack, and tried to hook the bridge and drag it up. Success text: NAME's aim was true, and he/she hauled the bridge back into place. After securing it properly, he/she was able to cross with ease. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: A wicked storm came through the mountain pass, and NAME needed to find shelter. Success text: Fail text: The cave that NAME took shelter in would have been great if not for one thing -- the angry bear already living in it. NAME managed to defeat the beast and take shelter. Even better, she came across a stash of supplies, evidently left behind by a less fortunate traveler. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME obtained a pair of Burglar's Gloves! or NAME obtained a Birchwood Wand! NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he/she answered a riddle. Success text: NAME tricked the old man into answering his own riddle incorrectly -- which sent the old man flying into the gorge by the power of his own magic. NAME strolled easily across the bridge. NAME received 64 XP. Fail text: NAME failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, she/he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 21 XP. The path was blocked by a slumbering hill giant. Not wishing to wake the beast, NAME attempted to sneak by it instead. Success text: Quiet as a mouse, NAME slipped past the giant, swiping some of his treasure as he/she went! NAME received 55 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a Longsword! Fail text: Level 2 NAME rushed forward as he/she heard a high-pitched scream from the path ahead. Mountain lions were circling around a halfling traveler, ready to pounce! Success text: Fail text: The scene descended into chaos -- claws, fangs, and NAME's flashing WEAPON. When the dust cleared, both NAME and the halfling had suffered wounds, but the cats were no longer a threat. The halfling pressed a small reward into NAME's hands as thanks. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 27 XP and 6 gold. An ogre bandit stood blocking NAME's progress. Time to rumble. Success text: NAME dodged the ogre's slow-but-deadly axe long enough to find an opening. NAME fatally WEAPON ATTACK the monster with his/her WEAPON. The way was safe once more, and the path open for future travellers. NAME received 75 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a suit of Addergrease Leather! Fail text: Level 4 Those hobgoblins just won't go away! And now they are resorting to poison-tipped arrows . . . one of which just pierced NAME's shoulder. Up on the mountainside, he/she is pretty far from help. Success text: NAME shrugged off the poison, ripping the arrow out, and used it as a crude weapon against the hobgoblins! NAME took 5 damage. NAME received 95 XP and 10 gold. NAME obtained a Thundering Mace! Fail text: While navigating a particularly rocky patch of ground, NAME heard a strange sound as he/she put his/her weight onto a loose rock. Success text: Sensing danger, he/she sprang forward and somersaulted out of the way as large spikes shot up from between the stones. The person who laid this devious trap must have known he/she would be coming! NAME received 90 XP. Fail text: NAME smelled the harpy before it swooped out of the sky with claws bared. Success text: Fail text: Hideous though the beast was, its captivating song threw NAME off guard. The harpy's claws raked NAME badly, but he/she took it down in the end. NAME took 10 damage. NAME received 26 XP and 11 gold. Seeing a large gap ahead, NAME put on a big burst of speed. Success text: He/She made a spectacular leap across the gap and just barely made it to the other side, landing on his/her heels. After a precarious few seconds of teetering and windmilling arms, NAME was safely on the far side. NAME received 65 XP. Fail text: Level 6 NAME found him/herself in a fierce battle! A lone strongman had attacked and disarmed NAME! Without his/her WEAPON, it was a brawl! Success text: Fail text: The beating NAME received hurt. A lot. For several hours. But you should have seen the other guy. NAME took 14 damage. NAME received 40 XP and 37 gold. NAME approached a rope bridge that led to the other side of a ravine. There was a much longer path, but that looked like it would take him/her hours out of the way. Success text: Fail text: Moving carefully (though not carefully enough) NAME made it halfway across the bridge before slipping and falling. He/She barely grabbed hold of the bridge with one arm! It snapped under the sudden strain and swung to the far side of the ravine slamming NAME into the wall. Despite the injury he/she managed to hold on and climb up. NAME took 13 damage. NAME received 34 XP. In a small mountaintop village, NAME was in need of some armor repair. The armorer wanted too much -- more than NAME had. He/She decided to try haggling. Success text: "This one is on the house. You have an honest face." The armorer did such a good job, NAME 's armor was better than new. NAME gets +3 Armor Class for 10 encounters. NAME received 120 XP. Fail text: Level 7 Sometimes, it is great to be a hero. Other times, it is great to be a fast hero. Especially when trying to outrun a goblin horde. NAME was managing to keep a fair amount of distance between him/herself and the horde -- until (s)he found the end of the road. Turning back not being an option, it was time for NAME to jump off a cliff... hopefully into the river below. Success: *splash* -- NAME gracefully dove into the water below. 116 XP. ---- NAME met a caravan of traders crossing the mountains. They had stopped to rest and were playing games of dexterity and skill. Failure: NAME joined in the games and won a few rounds. 40 XP and 29 gold. ---- Exploring an abandoned mine, NAME heard footsteps coming from behind. (S)he asked, "who goes?" An elvish man approached. "Finally, a friendly voice," he replied. "I can use your help, if you are willing." Success: NAME judged the elvish man to be worthy of a bit of trust and offered to help. Together, the two of them explored the mine and uncovered a huge stash of treasure, probably horded by hobgoblins. They split the treasure and forged a new friendship. +3 Charisma for 5 encounters, 130 XP, 9 gold, and a Prismatic Elixir Failure: "I'm doing well enough alone, thank you very much!" said NAME defiantly. (S)he didn't need anyone else. NAME was so busy doing well enough alone, (s)he didn't notice (s)he was stepping right into a pit. "Um, help?" NAME's plea was only met with laughter. 2 damage'', and '''42 XP Category:Terrain